


The Boy From Hell

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel Saves The Day, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dean Winchester is Saved, Explanations, Family, Father-Son Relationship, First Crush, Fluff, Gen, God Ships It, Heaven & Hell, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Responsibility, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days Of Writing, Day 1: BeginningFandom: SupernaturalGod has a request for His angel son. And Cas has to say when he hears he can pretty much do whatever he wants, he likes it.Oneshot/drabble





	The Boy From Hell

God had an important thing to say to Castiel. And Cas, being the ever-obedient angel, came right away when he was called. 

"Son," God said. "I really need you to do me favor."

"What is it, Dad?" Cas answered. He was happy to help. 

"There's this really hot boy in hell--"

Oh, he hadn't ever heard Him describe anyone like that before. This 'hot boy' must really be special, then. "What do you want me to do about it?" He tilted his head in very slight confusion--concentration. 

"Well. He's going to be your boyfriend one day," God explained. 

"My boyfriend? Really?" Cas' eyes lit up. "I've never had a boyfriend before! ...can I have sex with my boyfriend, Dad?"

God looked amused. "Yeah sure, knock yourself out. So anyway, I need you to pull this boy out of Hell. His name is Dean Winchester."

Cas nodded. He was determined now. "Of course, Dad. I'll do anything for my boyfriend!"

* * *

Time passed and eventually came the time for Cas to do his thing. He found Dean passed out and hurt from everything he'd went through.  _But HOLY SHIT HE WAS FUCKING GORGEOUS!_ LOOK at those princess green eyes... look at them...

"Thanks, Dad," Cas whispered, as he grabbed Dean to take him to safety. 

God looked down at the two of them from Heaven. "You're welcome, son. You're very welcome."

 


End file.
